


Friction

by TomAyto10



Series: Indulgence, really.... [10]
Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: Umezawa looks over to his desk where his manuscripts lay unfinished and he doesn't really give a damn in light of a naked boxer in his arms and the haze of post cotial satisfaction.Umezawa is drifting off too when Ippo's speaks. “Umezawa-kun?”Umezawa kisses at his ear. “Hmm?”“Don't shave for a while, okay?”Umezawa can't help but grin wide and wrap tighter around his lover.“You got it.”Umezawa’s new oversight makes Ippo frisky, much to the delight of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In response to scruffy Ume.

Ippo had paused and stared at him for a second too long when he opened the door to his bachelor pad. Umezawa had been too concerned about his health to reflect on it, but after cleaning the spilled ink and working out the kinks in his back, he feels Ippo’s gaze on him again, like the light of a hot lamp. He doesn't mention it, even when he offers snacks and a drink before they settle in easy conversation.  


Ippo seems relaxed now, focused and firm and though anything the other man does is wonderfully charming, firm focused Ippo; the one he sees in the ring, donning red and slick bare under stadium lights, often falls to the arousing to Umezawa.

Umezawa shifts on his ass, bringing up a knee to shield his sudden intrested dick, and replies to Ippo's question about his job. 

Ippo laughs easily as he talks, smiles encouragingly, and looks concerned when he complains. None of it is helping Umezawa’s problem. In fact, Umezawa is very much dying to kiss him, and Ippo notices something about his behavior because  he leans across the edge of the table, his hand tentative over his cheek, thumb sweeping across the rough hairs on his chin. “You… um… this is new.”

He's talking about the scruff and Umezawa feels a rush of self consciousness. He suddenly remembers that he's in day old clothes and hasn't washed his hair today, or made himself in anyway presentable and that Ippo smells so good, masculine and clean.  “I haven't had time.”  _ or reason to _ , he thinks,  _ haven't seen you in days _ . “I'll go shave-”

“No!” Ippo blurts out and his own eyes widen at his words. “I mean you don't have too… it's fine.” 

“Oh. okay?” But Umezawa is intrigued. “What? You like it or something?”

Ippo blushes and looks away, letting his hand drop to his shoulder. “I-” when he looks back at him, his eyes rake over his face, his unshaven, probably ink stained face, and his eyes darken. Umezawa’s dick twitches. 

“I guess I do.” Ippo says, seeming confused but unashamed. And as Umezawa is thanking the gods, Ippo smiles and leans over the table to kiss him. 

Ippo's mouth is always warm and soft at first touch, like lapping seawaters, rushing in at an easy rhythm before the tides roll in higher. Umezawa sinks into him, taking one hand to clutch at Ippo's shirt, dragging himself in and closer. His body feels like steam is swirling over his skin, his insides leap when Ippo pulls at his lower lip and Umezawa submits with a sigh. Ippo's hand, larger and hot, still scrapes over the the rough of his cheek and Umezawa wonders at the fascination. He is not going to complain, especially when Ippo pulls away to breathe, and then kisses at his cheek, licking over his jawline. 

It can't feel good, can it? But Ippo grabs at Umezawa’s hip and pulls him on his knees and flush against him. Umezawa chokes on a groan when he feels the line of tension in Ippo's jeans, rejoices because it's kissing him that made that happen and then Umezawa is too eager, too horny. He bucks forward and kisses Ippo again, a muffled whimper echoing between their pressed lips, and then Ippo is licking into his mouth, slowly easing in to flirt with Umezawa’s tongue before tracing his teeth. 

When Ippo pulls away again, they notice how they're grinding, how flushed their face are and their aching knees. 

Ippo looks sheepish for reasons that Umezawa can not comprehend. 

“Whoa.” he says and Ippo leans up to peck him on the cheek, lips on the scruff. 

“Yeah. I'm sorry”

Umezawa presses in, “No. Its… it's  _ great.”  _ Its beyond great, actually. “I missed you.”

Ippo makes a noise, “I'm sorry. I just-”

“Nah, you don't have to explain. It's okay. I'm just-”  _ glad you're here now _ . 

He wishes he could do more, so much more, but Ippo's battles are his own, and Umezawa can only support and love him. Unconditionally. 

Ippo pulls back, sits back on his haunches and smiles so soft and happy, Umezawa almost clutches at his chest with how his heart swoops dangerously. 

“Okay. I’ll let you work now.”

Umezawa gapes. They both have raging hard-ons, and as Umezawa licks over his lips, he can still taste Ippo on him. “What!? Why!?”

Ippo looks over to the ruined papers on the desk. “You have work?”

“ _ Fuck _ work! What the hell Ippo. Im-” he glances down at the outline in his sweats and then at Ippo meaningfully.  “I want… to do something else.”

Ippo follows Umezawa’s gaze and he not so subtly readjust his hips. It only makes the bulge more pronounced, fortunately. Unfortunately. Both. “But, isn't this due soon?” 

“It's fine. It'll be there later.”Umezawa leans forward, pushing a hand at Ippo's shoulder to lay him back, Ippo doesn't  _ resist,  _ but he doesn't fall back as easily as Umezawa would like. It's not until Umezawa is leaning between his bent legs that Umezawa asks, lamely. “I mean… if you want to… do something. If you want…” he trails off, hands lifting and then scratching at his unshaven face. 

Ippo reaches up to him, a full palm and fingers over his cheek and then capturing his hand he says. “Umezawa-kun.” He says, his name making shivers down his spine, not quite arousal, not quite affection but a beautiful blend of the two that bleeds into his veins and settles warm in his chest, like carbonated fizz in his lungs. “I always want to. I always want you.” and he says it so genuine and honest, so  _ Ippo _ that Umezawa huffs out like he's been shocked. 

Umezawa then leans forward until he can kiss his appreciation, until his body melds into the unyielding figure below him. He wants to say thank you, for everything, for forgiveness and hope and love but he knows Ippo will tell him it's something he deserves, and there is no need for thanks. 

There is need for it, and as Umezawa moves, eager now, swinging over to straddle Ippo the soft material of his sweats an almost non-existent barrier between the line of his ass and Ippo’s compressing jeans, he determines to show it this way. Everyday. Worship comes easy to him in light of people, or souls like Ippo.  

Ippo looks over him, and his hands come up to grip at his hips and Umezawa rolls, and then grins when Ippo grunts and tries to match him. 

Ippo's fascination with his scruff hasn't been forgotten and so when Umezawa pulls Ippo's shirt up and over, careful to move it away from any ink, a plan is forming quickly in his mind. 

Ippo is just watching, but he sucks in a breath when Umezawa runs his jaw against the hollow of his neck, his hands tightening on Umezawa’s hips. Umezawa feels buzzed, almost drunk as he trails down, to his collarbone, scratching almost a rash into his skin and Ippo is gripping so hard that Umezawa can feel the pressure of each individual finger.

He lets out a whimper when Umezawa licks over a nipple, rubbing himself into Ippo's chest like an attention seeking cat. The muscle bounces and Umezawa mouths at the curve, his hips moving of their own volition. He can feel himself leaking, wet and hot between his legs, and he hopes Ippo is in the same state. He wants to take his time, he wants to rub himself into every well defined crevice of Ippo's body and lick and kiss until he's satisfied. But his mouth feels empty, and Ippo is pulsing beneath him and Umezawa quickly changes his mind. 

He unmounts, shaking as he scoots back, his fingers unfastening the buttons quickly, sliding the zipper down with ease. Ippo leans up on one elbow, watching Umezawa as he almost frantically tries to free him from the denim. Umezawa feels fingers in his hair, and he glances up, meeting Ippo's molten silver gaze. It zings like electricity down his spine, and makes more liquid heat pool on the tightening coils in his groin. His fingers fumble, and he tries to focus, even when Ippo's hand drifts, bumping over his ear and then slipping over the pinprick of his cheek. The touch is gentle, contradictory with all the heat but it's fits, fits Ippo who is a Adonis, and yet very very human. Real.

His humanity shows itself when Umezawa pulls away at his jeans, the underwear catching at with the material and slipping off as well and as Umezawa wrestles it off his ankles and then over his shoulder, Ippo's thumb traces the line of his face, his eyes intently focused. 

Umezawa’s mouth quirks. “You mind telling me why you like this shitty scuff so much?”

Ippo huffs a laugh, but his hand does move away and Umezawa turns into it, seeking more. Always more. He settled for so little and yet too much for so long. 

“I'm really not sure. Uh.. you look handsome. I mean you always do, but… “ Ippo trials off, his cheeks flooding with color. “I like how it feels. I don't really grow one so-”

Umezawa presses in, hands running up Ippo's knees and then over his thigh. They feel like skin covered stone, thick and hard and Umezawa has come on riding on Ippo's thighs alone. Hell, he's sure that any singular part of Ippo's body could make Umezawa come if he rubbed up against it. 

But, Ippo's cock stands jutting like a king over the bone of his hip so why settle when he can have all. 

Umezawa half lays, urges Ippo to spread his legs and Umezawa lets out a rattled breath when Ippo's balls come to focus, hanging like heavy fruit. Ippo smells powerful here, a concentration of pheromones and masculinity that drives Umezawa insane, has him leaking like a wanton dog and his mouth fills with drool. He dips in, hands reaching up to grasp the weight of him, fingertips barely touching and he licks at Ippo, the tip of his tongue exploring for the hard contact of a ball. 

Ippo hisses, there's a hand in his hair, petting, encouraging and Umezawa grins. He presses his cheek to his inner thigh as his flicks his tongue against hot skin, and there is a ripple reaction in those thighs, a contraction of muscles that reminds Umezawa how powerful they are, and as they tighten in on him, Umezawa thinks that if he were to choose how to die, it would be between them. 

But no, Ippo only turns in slightly and Umezawa complies, rubbing harder and he mouths open, panting on his balls. Ippo's hand is tighter now, a testament to his self control. 

Umezawa pulls away, kissing down his thigh, the skin inflamed and red, hot to his lips and he wonders if he shouldn't have, but then when he licks over the blushed red, Ippo gasps, his hips rolling up. 

“Good?” he asks, and finally meets Ippo's eyes. 

Ippo's lips is bitten swollen, his eyes glazing with arousal and he cups the back of Umezawa head and pulls him forward.  

“So good.” he huffs, and then he's lifting his cock, and Umezawa’s mouth opens like he was born for it, and Ippo, almost shyly, rubs the head against his spit smeared lips. Umezawa lets his tongue flutter out, and Ippo is burning his gaze as he rubs, slowly, almost taunting. Umezawa knows how it looks. Ippo has gone down on him before, he knows how the line of a head looks against wet swollen lips, the sight of eyes looking up, wanting,  _ needing,  _ fogged with sensual depravity. He knows how a tongue looks when sliding down with foreskin and the sweet tight feel of filling a mouth, hot with breath and spit and tongue. 

So, the sound that Ippo makes when Umezawa wraps lips around him is not unexpected. It still sends spasms down his spine. 

He can't take all of him, not yet at least.  When they first made love, that night Ippo had tried to explain to him that he was… well endowed and that he would never make Umezawa do anything with his monstrous dick. It had only served as dirty talk, though because by the time he actually saw it, Umezawa wanted to choke on it. And he has, often much to Ippo's concern and dismay. 

There is something so primal in claiming such a  perfect specimen, when he licks the side and sucks on the head, it's so big that is makes Umezawa lust, makes him crossed eyed with want. He grips the base, takes him down until his throat protest and sucks until Ippo is arching off the ground, whispering his name on the coattails of rumbling groans. 

His breathing is ragged, his drool slipping a mess over his chin and he licks his mouth before he tries again. It takes shallow breaths, and Ippo like focus but he takes him down further each time, pulling away with a wet gasp, and working his hand over him as he recovers. Ippo's hips are trembling, his hips working an unconscious rhythm that pushes the thick head deeper unintentionally down his throat.  It's so good, it's so fucking good. 

“Ippo.” he says,and then can't believe how how strained his sounds. “Hey, why am I doing all the work here. Wanna help or something.”

Ippo, wrist over his eyes the other absentmindedly touching his red chest takes a moment to understand him. Umezawa almost feels smugness. He would laugh if he didn't feel like his jaw wasn't so sore. 

“What? Im- Umezawa-kun…”

Umezawa slips over him again, and Ippo tenses up, this time bucking until Umezawa does choke, and he comes away coughing. 

“Umezawa-kun? Are you-” Ippo is spilling words with his breaths, “Okay? Are you okay?”

“Fine. Fuck. I'm great. Good.” Umezawa forces out, working his jaw. 

“Okay. Okay.” Ippo lays his head back down, and both hands come to pet his hair. “What did you mean? About…”

Umezawa takes his place back over Ippo, and the hands move back so that Ippo can sit up, and look at him. 

Umezawa takes in a breath. “Okay… just, fuck my mouth? Is that? Do you want to?”

Ippo whimpers, his beautiful clear eyes blinking wide before he lays back down. “I… yes. Umezawa. I would…. Um. Yeah. That sounds…. If you want to then yeah.”

Umezawa shifts his hips as his cock twitches madly, and he nods. 

“Yeah. Yeah I want.” Umezawa and then he stretches his jaw and kisses the tip, tongues the line before pushes down, trying to be loose for him. 

And then...Ippo fucks his mouth.

Ippo is always kind, always good, but there is always a brief moment when Ippo feels safe enough to let go and he chases after climax like he does an opponent in a ring, and Umezawa loves those moments, when Ippo's hands grasp too hard, and when Ippo pushes too deep, and then the world fades as if there is nothing but him and Ippo in it, and he knows that in that moment, Ippo is only thinking about him, how his cock feels so good so perfect in the tight velvet grip of  _ his _ throat, the spit and silvia drenching his chin, the sounds Umezawa chokes on, all for him, because of him, for them. 

He's dripping rivers in his pants, and while he wants to unbuckle himself and ease off release, his hands are gripping weak to Ippo's hips, he can't move, can only let himself feel the hard length filling his mouth, moving over his tongue in sharp focused movement. 

Umezawa clings, tears of exertion in his eyes, closing as the pressure of pleasure erupts like a geyser, rising to break his feeble hold on reality and Ippo grunts, a low long sounds and he tries to warn probably but Umezawa’s hearing is unsteady with blood rushing past his ears, and he feels his mouth splash with bitter salt as Ippo tries to pull out hurriedly. Umezawa doesn't let him get far, almost shouts as he blindly reaches up to latch on again. Ippo's come is thick, and seemingly unending, white and hot as it dribbles over Umezawa’s lips and into his mouth. Ippo is shaking, gripping the base of his cock and pumping himself, moaning hoarse and broken. 

Umezawa looks up to meet his eye, and when he does, he come in his pants, untouched and still fully clothed. His hips jolt as the coils in him break under the pulls, and he gasps, and going weak as his body goes electric in pleasure, wringing him out with wave after wave of glorious bliss. 

He drops onto Ippo's hip laughing deliriously. 

Ippo is breathing hard, he can't seem to catch his breath and Umezawa almost shines with pride. 

I  _ did _ that. he thinks as moves, trembling with fatigue to lay up next to Ippo.  _ Me _ .

Ippo leans up on an elbow, his chest still heaving, but starting to even out. He looks around. “I… Umezawa-kun your face… we need to clean..”

His face must be a mess. Smeared spit and come and Umezawa sits up and takes off his shirt, and wipes his face with it. “I got it. It's good.” he says, wipes at his face, and then wipes at Ippo who, somehow, still managed to come on his stomach. 

When their somewhat clean, Ippo moves his fingers to the front of Umezawa’s pants and Umezawa stills. 

“Do you want me to-” he asks, his eyes tired but willing. Umezawa chuckles and isn't ashamed in the least. “I kinda came when you did. You were… well damn Ippo you fucked me really good.”

Ippo glances down at the wet spots on his crotch and that Umezawa is a little ashamed about. “I- really?”

Umezawa turns to his side, and Ippo does the same. “Yeah, caught me off guard. But… I mean I guess that's just how good you are.”

Ippo pulls up his hand, and touches his cheek. “I think you're the one who was good, Umezawa-kun.” and if Umezawa hadn't come before, he would have in that moment. “You were wonderful.”

Umezawa blushes. “Shut up.” he snorts out but Ippo is tucking himself in Umezawa’s shoulder and yawning. 

Umezawa looks over to his desk where his manuscripts lay unfinished and he doesn't really give a damn in light of a naked boxer in his arms and the haze of post cotial satisfaction. 

Umezawa is drifting off too when Ippo's speaks. “Umezawa-kun?”

Umezawa kisses at his ear. “Hmm?”

“Don't shave for a while, okay?”

Umezawa can't help but grin wide and wrap tighter around his lover. 

“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> @DipuCXOXO for fan account  
> @StoriesbyTom for writing updates.


End file.
